La planète verte
by Camelote
Summary: Dave est un colon venant d'une planète lointaine avec une dizaine d'autre personne, cherchant une planète habitable. Planète avec une constitution étrange et des habitants étranges... Comme une certaine Jade. Contiendra des caractères sexuel par la suite.
1. Chapitre 1

\- "Année" 1544, jour 13, 20h05.

Tu es le jeune homme aux yeux cachés par une paire de lunettes de soleil, à la pâleur fantomatique et aux cheveux d'une belle couleur blonde. Tu es assis devant un tableau de bord. Tu passes une main fatiguée sur ton crâne, dans tes cheveux, qu'une séance de sport fraîchement terminée a trempés de soeur. Le moindre petit effort tend tes muscles de la plus douloureuse des façons. Ton sang bat violemment dans tes temps. Ça te donne un mal de crâne pas possible.

Un autre homme entre dans la pièce. Tu appuis sur un des nombreux boutons de la console qui met en pause l'enregistrement et se tourne vers le nouveau venu.

\- Yo Bro.

\- Salut Dave, répond l'arrivant.

C'est un jeune homme du même blond que toi, coiffés en piques. Il porte aussi des lunettes, mais les siennes sont pointus. Et il est légèrement moins pâle que toi. Il a une certaine classe naturelle, et très ironique, avant que tes yeux ne se pose sur ses vêtements : une ridicule tenue grenat avec un coeur dessus. C'était la tenue qu'on lui a assigné à la naissance, et dont il n'a pas réellement le droit de se déparer, comme aucun de vous. Il se permet juste d'enlever le chapeau. Parce que bon, la tenue "Prince du coeur", c'est pas la chose la plus classe du monde. Mais comme il dit, il la porte avec ironie...

Comme toi. Tu portes aussi une tenue en préférant ne pas garder le chapeau. Mais la tienne est rouge avec une grande cape, que tu trouvais ridicule au début, mais que tu as finit par aimer, et un symbole de rouage. C'est la tenue du "Chevalier du temps". Tout ces titres te semblent vraiment ridicule, mais tu as appris à vivre avec. Comme toute la colonie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? tu demandes à ton "Bro". Fais vite, je viens de commencer mon rapport.

\- Ouais, en fait y a une putain de bonne nouvelle.

\- Quoi ? tu demandes en levant un sourcil.

\- Viens voir par toi même, ça, ça peut attendre. En plus, tu risques d'avoir un truc en plus à dire une fois que tu seras de retour.

Tu soupire et passes une nouvelle fois ta main dans tes cheveux.

\- Bon très bien. Mais vite alors.

\- T'inquiète.

Tu te lève et sort de ta cabine, suivant ton frère sur les longs chemins du vaisseau. Une fille est adossée au mur et vous regarde à travers ses lunettes rouge en souriant. _Oh non..._

\- Hey Dave ! Dirk.

\- Hey Terezi, salua "Dirk".

\- Je comprends toujours pas comment tu fais pour nous reconnaître alors que tu es aveugle.

\- Aha, tu as été en couple avec moi pendant deux ans et tu te pose toujours la question ?

Et voilà. Elle remet ça sur le tapis. Tu déteste quand elle fait ça. Car elle essaye de te faire culpabiliser de l'avoir quitté. Mais c'était de sa faute. Elle sortait avec toi, et un autre mec. Elle n'a pas su choisir, tu as su pour elle.

\- Alors, vous êtes au courant ?

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents tout en te faisant face. Ton frère commence à avancer sans toi.

\- Désolé Terezi, je te parlerais plus tard. Là Dirk veut me montrer un truc. A plus.

\- Mais, Dave, attend...

Tu lui passes devant sans t'inquiéter plus de ce qu'elle a à te dire. En général, tu n'as pas de problèmes pour parler avec tes ex. Mais Terezi, c'est spécial. Enfin, elle _est_ spéciale. Mais malheureusement pas dans le bon sens.

Dirk et toi arrivez au cockpit. C'est l'endroit où tous les gens de la colonie viennent lorsqu'il veulent regarder l'espace. Tout le monde à le droit, et fort heureusement, d'ailleurs. Tu ne pourrais pas t'imaginer un seul instant louper un tel spectacle... Bien que tu l'ai vu tous les jours depuis ta naissance. Ton frère s'arrête et te regarde en souriant.

\- Observe, frangin.

Alors tu regardes à travers l'épaisse couche de verre qui vous empêche tous de mourir et, au premier abord, tu ne vois absolument rien. Enfin, rien à part du noir et des étoiles. Et en t'approchant et plissant les yeux, finalement tu la vois. Une minuscule tâche verte, que vous attendiez depuis si longtemps...

Quelques années de cela, alors que la colonie cherchait une planète habitable où se poser pour pouvoir y vivre, vous avez trouvé cette petite planète. En l'analysant assez longtemps, vous avez découvert de la vie dessus. Mais de la vie actuelle, pas dans leur passé (puisque l'on sait bien que lorsqu'on regarde une étoile, on la voit t'elle qu'elle était dans le passé, le temps que sa lumière nous atteigne). C'était il y a cinq ans. Il vous a fallut cinq ans pour atteindre cette planète. Tu as maintenant 18 ans.

Vous n'êtes pas si nombreux que ça, dans cette colonie. En fait, vous êtes à peine une vingtaine. Vous avez quittez votre planète natale il y a une dizaine d'année, lorsqu'on a envoyé toute une tripoté de gosse pour chercher une nouvelle terre où vivre. Il n'y avait presque pas d'adultes dans ce voyage, ou très peu, pour s'occuper de vous. Comme par exemple ta mère, morte il y a trois ans. Comme tous les autres, bizarrement.

Deux filles blondes vous font signe de la main et vous rejoignes.

\- C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? dit l'une habillée en bleu marine.

\- Oui, bonjours à toi aussi, Roxy. Rose.

\- Dirk, Dave, répond la deuxième, portant des vêtements orange.

\- Rooh, ça va ! Espèce de rabats-joie.

Rose et Roxy sont tes soeurs. Roxy est la plus vieille de la famille, suivit de près par Dirk, puis toi, et enfin Rose.

\- Je reprend, grommela Roxy. N'est-ce pas excitant ? On devrait arriver dans la semaine ! Je suis tellement pressée !

\- Calme toi, soeurette, et va plutôt boire un coup.

\- C'est malheureusement déjà fait, soupira Rose.

\- Je comprend mieux.

Tu souris alors que tu regardes ta soeur cadette rejoindre une de ses amies, et ta soeur aînée attraper ton frère et l'emmener au loin. Tu te tournes de nouveau vers la planète sur laquelle vous serez dans quelque jour. Quelque chose te dire que ça se passera bien.

* * *

~~~~~~~ Note :

Hey, bonjours ! Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !...

Et que la suite vas vous intéresser. :33

~ Camelote.


	2. Chapter 2

Tu es toujours Dave. Tu ne tiens plus en place. Toi et ta colonie allez arriver sur la planète tant cherchée, que vous avez enfin vu pour la première fois quelques jours auparavant. Et quand je dis "arriver", c'est dans les heures à venir. Tu ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Et si l'analyse avait été totalement fausse ? Et si, le temps que vous arriviez, la planète n'était plus habitable ? Ou si vous vous étiez trompé de planète ?

En réalité, là, tu es juste paranoïaque. Il n'y a aucune raison que vous vous soyez trompés de planète, et la possibilité que la planète meurt en si peu de temps est évidemment digne d'être appelé "pire pensée dépressive" de la création. Mais tu es si ironiquement cool que tu n'avouerais jamais ouvertement tes craintes.

Tu décides d'aller voir ton abrutit de meilleur pote. Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de supporter l'entendre crier ou injurier tout le monde à longueur de temps, mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Parce que tu es tellement putain d'impatient que tu ne peux pas rester à ne rien faire. Tu parcours les chemins du vaisseau vers la cabine de ton meilleur ami, et tu y entre sans réellement demandé la permission. Tu le vois, assis, en train d'écouter quelqu'un avec un air renfrogné... Et ce quelqu'un est Terezi. Bon sang.

\- Oooh, salut Dave ! rit-elle en montrant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

\- Ouais, Terezi. Maintenant que Dave est là, intervient-il, tu peux nous laisser ? On a des trucs plutôt important et privés à se dire.

L'aveugle semble blessée et déçu, mais se lève quand même pour sortir. Au passage, elle embrasse la joue de ton ami, qui laisse échapper un grognement, et la tienne, et vous laisse seul.

Dès que la porte se ferme derrière elle, tu te retournes vers lui avec un sourcil levé et la mine plutôt agacée.

\- Karkat, c'est quoi le bordel ?

\- Eh, ça va, connard ! Elle a forcé le passage pour me parler absolument.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec elle ?

Karkat soupire et se masse les tempes.

\- Putain. C'est... C'est pas si facile que ça... Elle est tenace, et oublie pas qu'on est de proches amis depuis l'enfance. Et puis, une fois que la colère est partit, y a plus de raisons de plus lui parler.

\- Ouais mais mec... Elle s'est quand même bien foutu de ta gueule...

\- C'EST PAS COMME CA, PUTAIN ! Arf... Dave, écoute je... J'ai pas envie d'en parler, ok ?

C'est à ton tour de soupirer alors que tu prend une chaise et que tu t'assoie en face de lui.

\- J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Terezi, avant de sortir avec toi, et l'autre, avait une relation bizarre avec ton ami que voilà. Il était fou d'elle, ça il y avait pas à s'étonner. Il t'en a plutôt voulu quand tu t'es mis à sortir avec elle, d'ailleurs. Elle jouait presque avec lui. Elle avait l'air de l'apprécier, enfin à sa façon, mais tu t'es vite rendu compte que pour elle, ce n'était que platonique. Après quelques mois à sortir ensemble, tu t'es vite réconcilié avec l'idiot qui te fait fasse. Il s'est mit à en vouloir à Terezi presque plus que tu lui en voulais quand vous avez appris qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre en même temps. Enfin, ça vient peut-être du fait que les deux petits-amis de Terezi étaient les deux meilleurs potes de Karkat. Bref, peu importe.

\- T'inquiète, va. Enfin, merci quand même de m'avoir sauvé de ses putains d'histoires et de ses excuses bidon. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Pas grand chose, à vrai dire. Je me faisais un peu chier, à attendre qu'on arrive sur cette nouvelle planète.

\- Je comprends. Moi aussi, putain. J'en peux presque plus. Et puis, si c'était pour écouter Terezi toutes la journée, je suis content que tu soi là.

\- Moi aussi, bro.

Vous cognez vos poings l'un contre l'autre avec des sourires amusés alors qu'une troisième personne entre dans la cabine.

\- KK!

\- Je Sollux.

\- Oh ssalut Dave.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mec ?

\- Cs'est Gamzee, mec. Il commence à péter un câble.

Et bien tiens, quand on parle du mec avec qui Terezi sortait en même temps que toi...

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai putain à foutre de ce connard, hein ? grogne Karkat.

\- Mec, il a esssayé de tuer Vrisska. Il lui à coupé le bras et crevé l'oeil.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Je sais pas moi, il a grave pété en câble. M'enfin bon, là ils l'ont attrapé et enfermé, du coup cs'est cool, je ssupposse. Oh, et aussi, on arrive là.

\- Je sais pas si je devrais être... commence Karkat. Heureux d'être arrivé, ou totalement choqué par rapport à Gamzee. Et Vriska.

\- Je pense que l'important c'est qu'on l'ai stoppé.

\- Je suppose, ouais... soupire Karkat. Je pense qu'on devrait y aller, j'ai pas envie d'être le dernier connard à arriver.

Vous vous rendez tous les trois au cockpit, puisque la sortit est là, et sentez une secousse alors que vous avancez dans les longs couloirs gris et blanc du vaisseau. Vous venez sans doute d'atterrir, et vous avez loupés ça. Merde. Vous arrivez dans la salle où tout le monde est réunit, et un brouhaha se fait entendre. Tu t'approches de ta soeur cadette que tu vois sur ta droite et lui demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Et bien, il semblerait qu'il y ait bien de la vie sur cette planète... Mais que l'atmosphère est hautement radioactive.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai...

\- Si tu étais là il y a quelques instants, tu aurais entendu que nous combinaisons sont en réalité crées pour que nous supportions ça. Cependant, tu vas donc devoir remettre ta capuche.

Elle rit en sachant à quel point tu déteste c'est capuche idiote. Mais tu suppose que ça vaut le coup. D'un coup, quelque chose te vient à l'esprit.

\- Rappelle moi juste pourquoi on reste sur cette planète si elle est radioactive ?

\- Et bien elle est habitée. Peut-être qu'il y a un monde souterrain propre, ou tout simplement une colonie d'autre espèce extra-terrestre. C'est vraiment parfaitement excitant.

La compagne de ta soeur sourit en voyant la joie de la science. Elle lui attrape la main et embrasse sa tempe alors que tu t'éloigne, sachant très bien comment ça se passe entre ces deux là.

Le sasse s'ouvre petit à petit alors que tout le monde remet sa protection complète. Tu soupire.

\- Nouvelle planète, me voilà.

* * *

:33 Hello !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu ! Ainsi que le premier...

Dites moi ce qu'il ne va pas si vous avez un peu le temps, et...

Merci de lire !

Aussi, chaque chapitre sortiront le Samedi (celui-là est une exception car je ne suis pas chez moi demain).

Voici aussi la liste des personnages présents sur la colonie ! :

Dave, Dirk, Rose, Roxy, Karkat, Terezi, Sollux, Tavros, Gamzee, Kanaya, Vriska, Aradia.

~Camelote.


	3. Chapter 3

Tu retires rapidement tes lunettes, met ta capuche et active la bulle de protection. Une espèce de couche transparente ressemblant à du plastique se pose sur ton visage et prend sa forme. Elle te permet de respirer comme si il n'y avait rien sur ton nez et ta bouche. En réalité, c'est comme un fil d'oxygène. Puis tu replaces vite tes lunettes de soleil sur ton nez. Tu ne laisseras personne voir tes yeux. Une fois le sasse entièrement ouvert, la plupart de l'équipage se précipite à l'extérieur. Les seuls qui restent sont Tavros Nitram et ta soeur Roxy, chargés sans doute de surveiller le vaisseau. Tu ne vois évidemment nul part Vriska et Gamzee, et c'était à parier. La jeune fille est sans doute en train de se faire soigner par... Aradia, que tu ne vois pas non plus, visiblement. Tu penses que ce n'est pas réellement la meilleure idée du monde de la laisser avec Vriska, mais peut importe après tout. Ce n'est pas ton problème si elles ne s'apprécient pas. Tu te demandes quand même d'où leur querelle a bien pu commencer.

Tu suis le groupe et sort à ton tour en courant. Le but est de trouver le plus vite possible une trace de vie intelligente pour pouvoir communiquer avec eux. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourrais même te trouver un endroit tranquille, si tu devais rester là. Un endroit calme et sombre. Pourquoi pas avec un cour d'eau à proximité, si cela est même possible sur cette planète. Une grotte, pourquoi pas ? C'est frais et sombre après tout, plutôt reposant. Tu reviens rapidement à la réalité, tellement tu es subjugué par le spectacle devant toi.

Cette planète était la chose la plus incroyable que tu ai vus. Pas que tu aies vus beaucoup d'autres planètes (tu as seulement vu ta planète natale lorsque tu étais enfant, et tu n'en as que de très vagues souvenirs). Mais cette planète a quelque chose de spécial. Tu ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la radioactivité, mais le ciel parait jaune... Comme, et c'est peut-être pas très poétique à dire, mais comme de la pisse de personne en mauvaise santé. Le soleil à travers cette atmosphère jaune-verte semble d'une étrange couleur bleu fluo. Mais ce qui est le plus impressionnant est la végétation. Les plantes sont absolument partout. Tellement que tu ne sais même pas comment vous avez pu atterrir. Ce sont des arbres qui doivent bien atteindre, pour les plus grands, jusqu'à 50 mètres de haut et une quinzaine de mètre de diamètre. Il y a aussi d'étranges fougères qui font la taille du vaisseau, et des champignons que tu n'as jamais vu, allant de ta taille à celle de la colonie. Le sol est constitué, en tout cas où tu te trouves, uniquement de terre, et celle-ci varie entre le blanc et le noir par endroits. T'es lunettes en tomberaient presque de ton nez.

Tu te ressaisis et vois que tout le monde a déjà disparut derrière cette étrange végétation, et que la porte du vaisseau s'est refermée derrière toi. Tu entends du bruit à ta droite et vois une ombre disparaître derrière un tronc couché. Ou un branche, tu ne sais pas trop. Tu monte d'un saut sur le cadavre de bois (c'est vraiment pratiques, ces chaussures qui te permettent de sauter comme ça), et tu as juste le temps de voit un pied et une ombre humanoïde disparaître dans la jungle ambiante.

C'est quelqu'un. C'est une personne.

Tu te met à la suivre en courant, n'apercevant à chaque virage que son ombre qui s'échappait dans cette forêt hyper dense. Tu te met à te demander comment sont ces personnes. Peut-être exactement comme vous ? Ou alors avec plusieurs bras, plusieurs yeux, plusieurs têtes ? Tu espère silencieusement qu'ils soient vraiment comme les humains.

Après un quart d'heure de course poursuite, tu ne la vois plus. Tu ne sais pas non plus où tu es. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à regagner le vaisseau grâce à une "boussole" qui te guide magnétiquement vers lui, mais quand même. Être seul sur une nouvelle planète en ayant pas la moindre idée de l'endroit d'où tu te trouves est la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver. Tu penses tout d'un coup à quelque chose : et si la personne que tu suivais depuis tout à l'heure était un de tes compagnons ? Tu te frappes le front à cette pensée. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être débile, parfois. Et le pire est que tu ne le penses même pas ironiquement. Tu lèves les yeux pour repérer ne serait-ce qu'une autre espèce vivante, et tu te rends compte que la planète est remplie d'étranges animaux. Ils sont tous entièrement blanc, et la seule tâche de couleur sur eux est leurs yeux, qui sont de toutes les teintes possibles et imaginables. La plupart de ces créatures sont plus grosses que toi, hormis des sortes de petits taureaux-fées, et sont des espèces totalement loufoques, que tu n'as jamais vu.

Finalement, tu aperçois quelque chose disparaître dans un trou. Tu te rapproches et te rends compte qu'il s'agit en faite d'une grotte. Tu y pénètre et marche quelques minutes, pour te retrouver enfin dans une sorte de grande salle naturelle. Et ça a vraiment de la gueule. Il y a des sortes de cristaux, aussi gros que ta tête pour certains, qui brillent d'une jolie couleur aiguë marine. Une rivière souterraine coule doucement à côté de toi. Tu décides alors de t'allonger pour te reposer un minimum. Étrangement, cet endroit te parait différent du reste de la planète. L'espèce de brume verdâtre n'est présente nul part, et cela ressemble presque à un environnement sain. Après plusieurs minutes allongé à regarder le plafond, tu t'endors sans t'en rendre compte.

... Et tu es réveillé par un étrange bruit. Et une plainte.

Tu ouvres les yeux et te redresses en vitesse, d'un coup sur tes gardes, et tu observes autours de toi. Tu fini par voir, dans la direction du bruit, une silhouette noire au sol. Alors que cette silhouette se déplie verticalement, et qu'elle se tourne vers toi, tu comprends rapidement qu'il s'agit d'un humain. Ou du moins d'une créature humanoïde.

T'as respiration ne veut pas se reprendre... Car tu as devant toi la plus belle créature que tu aies jamais vu.

* * *

HHEEEYYY THERE !

Comment allez vous ?

Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

... Et que vous ne me détestez pas trop d'avoir coupé l'histoire ici :33

Cette fiction est en réalité la première partie de quelque chose de plus grand : toute une sorte de série sur cette mystérieuse planète verte ! J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire ! (enfin, si ça vous plait XDD)


	4. Chapter 4

Pas que tu aies vu beaucoup de créatures dans ta vie, mais... Bon sang.

C'est une jeune fille qui doit faire légèrement une tête de moins que toi. Elle a de longs et épais cheveux noirs comme l'ébène qui cascadent jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle a la peau bronzée de la façon la plus érotique possible. Ses grands yeux vert te dévisagent tandis que tu te sens rougir violemment à sa tenue. Elle porte seulement une légère bande de tissu qui cache sa poitrine, et une jupe de la même couleur, à savoir jaune, rouge et moutarde, ainsi que des bottes du même tissu. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Bien plus que Terezi.

Mais quelque chose te chiffonne.

A savoir les tâches vertes fluorescentes qui parcourent son corps, et deux oreilles blanches de chien qui se dressent sur le haut de son crâne.

Tu es presque aussi surpris qu'elle. Aucun de vous n'a bougé alors que vous vous dévisagiez, et comme tu esquisses un mouvement dans sa direction, tu vois son visage se décomposer et se teinter de terreur. Elle se détourne alors pour fuir, mais saute et grâce à tes chaussures, tu atterris juste à côté d'elle. Tu attrapes son bras avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas. D'un mouvement, elle se tourne vers toi et essaye de se dégager, en te mordant, te griffant, mais la combinaison te protège à tel point que tu ne sens absolument rien. Finalement, elle te lance un regard plein de rage, les dents serrées. Tu vois dans ses yeux et sur son corps passer d'étranges éclairs vert. Puis, elle a l'air de se prendre une sorte de décharge, et s'effondre. Tu as juste le temps de la rattraper pour pas qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne contre le sol...

Et tu restes là, hébété, avec la jeune indigène dans les bras.

Et maintenant ?

Tu commences par l'allonger délicatement sur le sol, et dégage les mèches de cheveux ébènes qui se placent entre ses cils, entre ses lèvres... Tes yeux se posent malgré toi sur le bas de son corps, et le sang te monte de nouveau aux joues. Décidément, cette tenue expose BEAUCOUP trop à ton goût la peau de la jeune femme. C'est... Indécent. Même si tu ne l'avoueras jamais, car c'est tellement rabat-joie et pas cool que tu en as honte. Tu te rends compte qu'elle respire fort, et qu'elle a les sourcils plissés. Elle a l'air de souffrir. Et le seul moyen qui te vienne pour qu'elle aille mieux... C'est ta bulle de repos. Qui se trouves au vaisseau.

Tu entends un grognement qui te sors de ton sommeil. Tu vois la jeune (et non-ironiquement magnifique) sauvageonne qui se réveille elle aussi, à l'intérieur de ta bulle de repos. Tu t'étais endormie sur un fauteuil en l'observant après avoir réussi à la faire entrer ici. Tu ne sais même pas réellement pourquoi tu l'as amenée ici, surtout après tout le manège que tu as fais pour que personne ne te vois. D'ailleurs, tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as désiré la cacher : après tout, c'est votre but de trouver une forme de vie intelligente. Parce qu'il faut l'avouer, elle semble intelligente.

Mais tu ne sais pas si elle peut te comprendre, ou le contraire. C'est simple, tu ne sais même pas si tu peux communiquer avec elle, et tu n'y as pas réfléchi. Après tout, c'est une différente espèce, sur une toute nouvelle planète. Et vu comme elle te regarde à cet instant, tu te dis que communiquer va être compliqué... Son visage est tellement plein de rage que tu as l'impression qu'elle arrive à te faire un trou d'en le crâne rien qu'en te fixant. Ce que tu trouve fort désagréable.

Elle commence à taper sur les parois de verre de ton "lit" pour essayer d'en sortir. Même si tu sais bien que ça n'a aucune chance de se briser, tu essayes un peu paniqué de lui faire comprendre que tu ne lui veux aucun mal en levant les mains devant toi.

Après un moment à cogner contre le cocon, elle commence à souffler bruyamment, épuisée et blessée aux mains, qui laissaient s'écouler de minces filets de sang. Elle pose son front et ses mains contre la parois pour se reposer. Tu ne sais pas trop quoi faire, alors après un instant à l'observer, tu places à ton tour ton front sur le verre, de sorte à se qu'il "colle" le sien. Elle a un mouvement de recul et te regarde, mi-indignée, mi-suspicieuse.

\- Est-ce que tu me comprends ? tu demande timidement.

Elle semble se calmer au son de ta voix, peu importe la raison. Elle hoche doucement la tête, toujours sur ses gardes, et tu soupire de soulagement. Tu ne sais pas comment cela est possible, mais elle comprend ! Ça va largement faciliter la communication.

\- Je t'ai amené ici pour que tu puisses te reposer, tu poursuis. Tu t'es évanouie, et je n'allais pas te laisser là.

Elle ne fait que t'observer silencieusement. Ça te gène un peu, surtout que tes yeux se ballades malgré toi vers les parties inférieures de son corps. Décidément, cette tenue est beaucoup trop courte.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais te donner d'autres habits.

Tu la vois froncer les sourcils. Tu as l'impression de ne pas pouvoir devenir plus rouge que tu ne l'ai à cet instant.

\- Ta tenue est... Euh... Trop courte.

Tu as bafouillé cette dernière phrase, et de l'incompréhension se dessine sur son visage. Ça doit être des vêtements plutôt communs sur cette planète. Tu espère juste que tu ne verras personne se balader nu, car tu serais à ce moment là bien plus que gêné. Tu poursuis :

\- Je vais te laisser sortir, donc... Si tu me promet de ne pas m'attaquer, ou d'essayer de t'enfuir. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veux seulement apprendre à te connaître. Comme ça, j'en profiterais pour soigner tes mains.

Ok, ça sonne absolument à une déclaration d'amour à cet instant précis. Tu te sens idiot, et tu espères qu'elle ne remarque pas à quel point tu la troubles. Car elle te trouble. Énormément.

Elle reste impassible, sans bouger, à te fixer... Une idée te vient tout d'un coup.

\- Est-ce... Que tu sais parler ?

Elle ne répond pas, ne fait toujours aucun mouvement. Tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux et ta langue sur tes lèvres après un court soupir. C'est bien parti, dit donc.

\- Fais moi juste un signe de tête comme tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

Elle baisse les yeux vers la droite et semble réfléchir. Elle se mord discrètement la lèvre inférieure, mais tu le vois : tu as juste assez la présence d'esprit pour ne pas lui dire "je veux t'aider, si tu veux". Attend, quoi ?

Finalement, et à se qui te semble à contre-coeur, elle hoche de nouveau la tête. Tu appuie sur un bouton gris à l'extérieur de la capsule tandis qu'elle s'ouvre, et tu tend ta main à la sauvageonne. _Assise dans **ton** lit._

Tu n'arrives pas à croire que tu penses à ça, de cette fille que tu ne connais même pas.

Effectivement, la communication risque d'être compliquée...


	5. Chapter 5

Heureusement pour elle, et pour toi, elle ne semble pas vouloir t'attaquer, et elle ne fait aucun mouvement pour s'enfuir. Elle te prend la main que tu lui tend avec hésitation et sors de la capsule. Quelle toute petite main, étonnamment douce. Et les tâches vertes ne la font pas repoussante, non, mais étrangement attirante, presque hypnotique. Tu l'attires doucement vers l'extérieure de ta cabine, en vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne en vue, et tu l'amènes à la salle des combinaisons. Tu ne sais pas du tout comment cet endroit fonctionne : c'est une petite cabine avec un terminal de commande composé d'une sorte de plaque en métal et d'une multitude de boutons de la même forme et de la même couleur. A côté de cette borne se trouve un grand tube épais et opaque : c'est de là que sortent les tenues. Sur le côté se trouve un lavabo, où tu lui fait laver ses mains ensanglantés.

Puis tu approches ta compagne de la commande et appuie sur quelques boutons. Tu ne sais pas comment elle fonctionne, mais tu sais comment la faire fonctionner. Finalement, le dessin d'un main apparaît sur l'écran supérieur, alors tu attrapes la main de la sauvage et la pose sur la plaque. Une sorte de lumière la scanne et une fois cela finit, tu ouvres la porte du grand tube et fait signe à la jeune femme d'entrer, en lui disant qu'elle n'a rien à craindre.

Avec encore plus de méfiance et d'hésitation que précédemment, elle entre néanmoins au bout d'un moment à l'intérieur. Tu vois la barre de progression de l'habillage augmenter petit à petit. Lorsque c'est finit, tu ouvres le tube pour trouver ta nouvelle amie dans une tenue noire et blanche, avec un symbole de vortex blanc sur le torse. Tu vois à présent encore mieux ses formes qu'avant, et tu t'insultes mentalement pour ça, mais au moins il n'y a presque plus de peau à découvert. Ses anciens habits sont abandonnés à ses pieds et tu dois te forcer pour ne pas loucher dessus.

Elle a donc la tenue de la "sorcière de l'espace". Elle partage son "aspect", l'espace donc, avec Kanaya, la petite amie de ta soeur cadette. D'ailleurs, ton aspect, le temps, tu l'as en commun avec Aradia. Elle est un peu étrange, et parait un peu folle au premier abord, mais tu as fini par comprendre qu'elle n'était pas méchante. Enfin, à part quand on la cherche, comme le faisait Vriska.

Tu reviens à la jeune fille que tu as amené ici. Elle a l'air de ne pas trop apprécier porter ça, mais tu penses qu'elle s'y fera. Tu ramasses avec embarra ses anciens vêtements qui gisent dans le tube, et tu espères du plus profond de ton âme qu'elle ne remarque pas que ton visage est maintenant aussi rouge que ta tenue. Après avoir prit le soin de désinfecter et bander ses mains avec des bandages se trouvant dans la pièce, tu la ramènes discrètement dans ta cabine, même si tu as la chance d'avoir le vaisseau presque vide puisque presque tout le monde est parti en recherche. Tu prends avec toi le rouleau de bandage : il sera utile pour faire un pansement propre sans avoir à passer par l'infirmerie où Vriska et Aradia sont sans aucun doute. Tu l'invites à s'asseoir sur le seul siège de la pièce, et pendant qu'elle s'exécute, tu prends place contre ton cocon, par terre. Elle te regarde un instant surprise, puis reprend son visage méfiant.

\- Je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelles Dave. Je t'explique. Nous venons, les autres membres de ce vaisseau et moi d'une lointaine planète appelée Alternia. Cela fait 15 ans que la colonie cherche un planète habitable pour la repeupler. Car notre planète est en surpopulation et... Au bord de l'autodestruction. Alors un petit groupe a été choisit pour ça. Il y a cinq ans, nous avons finit par trouver de la vie, et c'était sur cette planète. C'est comme ça que nous sommes arrivés là. Tu comprends, jusqu'ici ?

Alors qu'elle hoche la tête, des voix se font entendre depuis le couloir du vaisseau. Tu lances un regard par la fenêtre pour remarquer que le crépuscule est déjà bien installé, et que la nuit commence doucement à arriver. Par conséquent, les autres membres de l'équipage allaient commencer à revenir. Tu te précipite vers la porte pour la fermer, et la verrouille. Tu es un peu paniqué.

\- Je vais devoir te cacher, dis-tu. Dans peu de temps, une alarme va retentir et je devrais m'en aller. Tu ne peux plus sortir, tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'à demain...

A cet instant précis, l'alarme retentit, ce qui vous fait sursauter tous les deux. Tu prend longuement ta respiration, et expire bruyamment.

\- Bon, je dois y aller. Surtout, ne sors pas de cette cabine. Tu peux dormir dans mon cocon, si tu le souhaites. Je ne serais pas de retour avant un moment, mais je t'amènerai de la nourriture. J'éteins la lumière, sinon on risque d'entrer ici.

Alors que tu t'approche de la sortie, tu sens quelque chose te tirer vers l'arrière. Tu te retourne pour voir la sauvageonne te tenir le bras, paniquée. Tu es surpris lorsqu'elle prononce ses "premiers" mots :

\- Non attend ! Je ne veux pas rester seule ici !

\- Alors finalement tu veux bien me parler.

Tu souris alors qu'elle rougit et se renfrogne. Tu aurais bien avouer ne pas savoir quoi faire, mais à la place, tu poses tes mains sur ses épaules et lui embrasse le front. Tu aimerais, Ô faire bien, bien plus. Elle se recule un peu, la main sur le front, surprise, et se met à rougir de plus belle. Tu éteins la lumière, quitte la pièce et la verrouille, puis te diriges vers le réfectoire. Tout le monde y est déjà, alors tu te sers rapidement un plat et va t'asseoir avec ton meilleur ami. A votre table se trouve aussi Sollux et Aradia, rayonnante. Tu supposes que ça a à voir avec Vriska blessée, mais tu ne dis rien. Sur la table à côté se trouve les trois membres de ta famille et la petite amie de la plus jeune. Et sur la dernière table, Tavros regarde fixement son plateau, sans doute dépité pour Gamzee. Tu remarques que Terezi n'était pas dans la salle lorsqu'elle entre, le visage défiguré par la colère, et une marque rouge sur le visage. Elle prend rageusement un plateau et se tourne vers les tables, pour voir que le seule endroit libre est avec Tavros. Elle s'assoit à son opposé et soupire, le coude sur la table et la tête dans la main. Finalement, la copine de Rose se lève et vous fait tous face. Elle commence :

\- Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que la journée à été fructueuse en informations. Après le repas, je vous invite tous à entrer les informations que vous avez emmagasiner dans la borne centrale. Aujourd'hui, il nous manque, à notre grand regret, deux de nos camarades... Premièrement, Gamzee, qui restera enfermé jusque nouvel ordre, avec interdiction de voir qui que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution à son... Problème. Finalement, Vriska, blessée assez gravement par Gamzee. Aradia lui prodigue les meilleurs soins possibles, et nous espérons qu'elle soient bientôt de nouveau sur pied. Cependant, je dois tous vous avertir qu'il lui manquera dorénavant son bras et son œil gauche. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous.

Elle retourna à sa place et tout le monde se mit à manger joyeusement.

\- "Lui prodigue les meilleurs soins", rit Aradia. Elle est trop bonne !

\- Aradia, on ssait touss que tu as des différents avec elle, mais ssérieussement. Cs'est elle la plus sstratégique du vaissseau.

\- D'ailleurs, tu interviens, pour l'œil on peut pas faire grand chose, mais je pense que Dirk peut lui construire un bras mécanique.

\- Ouais... soupire Karkat. Sinon, on s'en fou non ? On peut pas manger tranquillement sans avoir à parler de ces connards ?

\- Cs'est bon, KK. Fais pas ton rabats-joie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me PETER LES COUILLES COMME CA ?! C'est bon, je me tire.

Il attrape son plateau et, au lieu de le vider et de le jeter pour sortir, il s'installe en face de Tavros, et donc à côté de Terezi, vous tournant le dos. La colère commence à te monter alors que tu sens une impression de trahison monter à l'intérieur de toi.

\- ... Je vais finir dans ma chambre.

\- Dave, pas toi ausssi...

Tu n'écoutes pas Sollux et ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre, et tu te rends vers ta cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur, tu poses le plateau sur la table et tu as bien l'intention de te coucher sur le champs. Tu n'as pas envie de parler, juste de te calmer. Mais quand tu vois l'étrangère se lever en te voyant, et t'offrir un sourire tel que personne ne t'en a jamais fait, ton cœur devient comme neige au soleil, et ta colère retombe d'un coup.

\- Dave, dit-elle.

Et tu as la terrible sensation que ton cœur s'arrête, et que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait se remettre à battre. _Elle se souvient de ton nom. Elle te_ _ **sourit. Et elle est**_ _ **magnifique.**_

Tu secoue la tête légèrement. Tu ne sais pas se qui t'arrives, et tu avouerais que ça t'énerve un peu.

* * *

Bonjours ! Ça fait longtemps, je sais... presque 3 mois. Mais j'ai fait une autre histoire à côté, et un mini one-shot.

Et puis je dois avouer que les cours, et tous ça... Et puis ce chapitre est (légèrement) plus long que les autres. Et en plus d'écrire ces fictions, j'écris mes propres romans que j'espère publier un jour.

Bon allez, j'arrête de me trouver de si bonnes excuses. On repart du bon pied sur une update le samedi !

A plus et, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu !

 **PS :** Petites informations que j'ai oublié de préciser !

Tous les trolls sont humains, enfin du moins, de la même espèce que ceux avec qui ils sont. Donc Kanaya, Aradia, etc, sont de la même espèce que Dave, Rose et cie. Donc physiquement entièrement human-like. Et ils possèdent aussi des tenues.


End file.
